


Love Stories

by Cranky_D



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 03:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19040422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cranky_D/pseuds/Cranky_D
Summary: • Love Stories  (又名：盾冬夫夫没羞没躁恋爱故事集)• 接A4结局，Fix-it，前面看怀表的盾是谁我没听过，前面互助提佩吉的盾是谁我没听过，大家可以自己脑补一下把前面cue佩的地方换成冬来食用• 复联全员生还，无人牺牲• 小故事基本都是偏记录盾冬退休日常，每篇可独立食用，会写成一个故事集





	Love Stories

 

“在我回来之前别做傻事。”史蒂夫走上前去拥抱了巴基。

 

“怎么会呢，所有的傻事都被你做尽了。”巴基紧紧地回抱他，“我会想你的。”他强忍住自己快要夺眶而出的泪水，他有种预感，他觉得史蒂夫不会再回来了。

 

最终，他目送着他生命中的唯一踏上了时空穿越的旅程，他努力地把那个金发人自信的笑脸烙印在自己的心上。

 

一阵强烈的失重感向史蒂夫袭来，等再次睁开眼，他已经来到了2012年，从最简单的开始，他找到了至尊法师古一，将时间宝石送还给她。原本在这一时空他应该把心灵宝石也还回去的，史蒂夫看了看手里的权杖，还是决定暂时将它留在身边。

 

在相继归还力量宝石和现实宝石之后他来到了1970年年，依旧是神盾局，按照之前他和托尼偷走宝石的路线，他再一次经过了卡特的办公室。佩吉此时正在小憩，史蒂夫尽量把自己的动作放到最轻，办公桌上依旧摆放着小个子史蒂夫的相框，只不过和上次史蒂夫来的时候不同的是，在那相框的旁边又多了一张照片，那是一个男人和一个小女孩的照片，史蒂夫想那应该就是佩吉的家庭。笑容染上了他的面庞。你会幸福的，好女孩。他在心里默默祝福道。

 

溜到没人注意到的地方之后，他拿出皮姆粒子，先是犹豫了两秒，又像是下定了决心一般按下了按钮。等再次睁开眼的时候，他已经来到了那个昏黄灯光下的小酒馆门外，战士们的歌声透过玻璃窗传进史蒂夫的耳朵里，他的心就像被灌入了沉重的铅一样喘不过气，难以呼吸，隐隐约约那个熟悉的脸庞映入眼帘，他站在窗外，凝望片刻。

 

巴恩斯中士步伐不稳地推开了小酒馆的门，沿着漆黑的小巷子走回扎营地。

 

“巴基” 是史蒂夫的声音，中士听出来了， “史蒂夫，你怎么在这里？”

巴基自然是看不清史蒂夫的穿着，四周没有一丝光亮，月亮也躲进了云层里，这样也好，毕竟他现在身上穿着的衣服还来自1970年年，明显与这个时代格格不入。

 

他粗糙的手掌贴近巴基的脸颊，超级士兵的视力让他真实地看清了眼前人的轮廓，困惑的蓝眸，微微翘起的嘴角，新长出来的须根，栗色的发丝，这个意气风发的士兵，明天就要步入冰天雪地，从此把自己温顺如水的灵魂留在一片冰原里。

 

"巴基，巴基……"他又轻唤起他的名字，有许多话想要说，但又如鲠在喉。

 

"嘿，我在呢，史蒂薇，你怎么了？"他顺从地蹭了蹭史蒂夫的手掌心，一点也不在乎他手掌多出来的茧子。

 

"对不起，巴克，我很抱歉，我不能改变任何事情，我不能......"泪水顺着眼角流落，但史蒂夫无暇顾及它们，"我抓不住你，巴基，那全是我的错！"

 

"嘿，史蒂夫！听着，伙计，你冷静一点，我不知道你是怎么了，说些莫名其妙的话，我记得你明明刚才还好好的。"巴基的语气带着一点责备，但他本能的把颤抖的史蒂夫搂在了怀里，轻轻的拍拍史蒂夫的背，就像以前在布鲁克林一样，每当小个子哮喘犯了，不舒服了，他会把自己的温暖带给他，抚慰他。"好了，你会没事的，巴基哥哥在这儿，没有什么错不错的，布鲁克林的小个子从来不会错。"

 

"对不起，巴克，对不起……"他贪恋的埋进巴基的肩膀深深吸了一口气，他生命中的唯一是威士忌和枪支的味道。

 

等平静下来，他再次捧起了巴基的脸颊，在那饱满湿润的唇上轻轻的印上了一个吻，对方显然在状况外，他愣了几秒钟，史蒂夫几乎就要窘迫了起来，以为自己琢磨了这么久以来还是会错了巴基的意思。他的手缓缓放下，巴基像是突然反应了过来，阻止了史蒂夫要落下去的手，开始回吻史蒂夫，本来就微醺的巴基似乎觉得自己的醉意更浓。

 

“谢谢你从来不会丢下我，尽管我有时候表现的像个真正的混蛋，你依然遵守着我们之间的承诺，以后，以后由我来继续这个承诺。”他微微的退开了一点，巴基意犹未尽地向他倾倒过来，他扶住了他，摸了摸他柔软的头发，抓起了藏在角落的权杖，巴基困惑地看向他，还没等他从那个醉人的吻当中清醒过来，史蒂夫把权杖轻轻点在他的胸口上，他就合上了他好看的蓝眼睛，倒在了史蒂夫的怀里。他抱着他慢慢走向营地，明天一到，他的巴恩斯中士就将踏上那七十年的尘封之路。

 

最后他留恋的看了几眼那副熟睡着的稚嫩面孔，转身按下了手中的按钮。

 

他回到了拿走权杖的地方，将宝石归还到它该去的地方，这样一来，算是没有打乱这个时空的宝石去向，幻视在不久之后也能重获新生。

 

最后一个目的地是沃米尔星球，在那里他和他的宿敌再次相见，红骷髅得到了他应有的惩罚，被困在宝石守护者的身份里无法解脱。[i]灵魂换取灵魂，他以灵魂宝石换取娜塔莎的生命，当红发特工重新回到他身边时，他忍不住拥抱了她，"我们成功了，我来带你回家了，娜塔，大家都在等着你。"

 

“大家，他们都没事吧？克林特还好吗？”她的心情还停留在战前的悲伤中。

 

"你哭过了。"娜塔莎瞧见他眼角的泪痕，她捕捉到了史蒂夫眼中掠过的一丝惊讶，"但我猜并不是因为我吧。"

 

"上一次是你。"他揉了揉自己的眼角，"他们一点事都没有，只差你一个了，克林特很想念你，大家都很想你。来，这是皮姆粒子，你知道怎么用的。"他把身上带着的另一个控制器给了娜塔莎。

 

"这次我们不用说一分钟后见了？"娜塔莎笑了笑。

 

*

 

班纳努力调试着机器，山姆在旁边说着，"怎么回事？做点什么，修好这个东西。"

 

巴基没有参与到他们之中，他只是站在一边，双手插在口袋里，默默低下了头，转身准备离开。也就是在这个时候，一个女人的声音使他停下了脚步，"Hi, guys！"

 

巴基不可思议地盯着眼前的红发特工，最后视线掠过她停在了她身后的史蒂夫身上。

 

"娜塔莎，哦，天呐，这是真的吧，史蒂夫，你把娜塔带回来了！"

 

巴基不记得是谁正在说话，他的全部心思都放在了正向他这边走来的史蒂夫身上。"巴克。"他拥抱了他，就像他离开前一样，只不过这次他抱得更紧。"抱歉晚了点，我多去了个地方，花了点时间。你没有做什么傻事吧？嗯？"

 

"当然没，史蒂夫，你把所有傻气都带走了了。"嘴上虽是这么说着，但他自己明白如果史蒂夫再晚回来一分钟他一定会把傻事做尽的。

 

这个拥抱仿佛持续了一个世纪这么久，直到他们发现周围的好友都已经离开了。

 

"我以为……以为你说过你想要弥补过去……我以为你会留在那边。"巴基欲掩盖自己对这个想法的不自在，他垂下眼睛不去看史蒂夫的脸，双手攥紧了口袋。

 

"留在过去是很诱人的。一切都这么熟悉，你感到很惬意。但是过去只能产生化石……而我的职责是让未来世界变得更美好。向来如此。"[ii]

 

史蒂夫右手捏了捏巴基的肩膀，"而且……我过去唯一的遗憾是没有抓住你，但现在我向你道了歉，重新找回了你，我不会，永远也不会把你一个人留下了。"

 

"哦，史蒂夫，你永远不必向我道歉，那完全不是你的错，你回来了，我很高兴。"

 

史蒂夫没有说话只是笑了笑。他们对视了片刻，直到巴基觉得有点不好意思了，他才听到史蒂夫开口:"巴基，我想……我觉得我们应该做点我们一直想的事情。"

 

"what？"巴基困惑地眨了眨眼睛。

 

"你知道吗，你一直是我生命中的唯一，童年时你是我唯一的朋友，打仗时你是我唯一的副手，新世纪里你是我唯一和过去相联系的人……现在，你愿意成为我生命中唯一的爱人吗？"

 

这并不是心血来潮的表白，而是史蒂夫经过深思熟虑的，从找回巴基以来，这中间发生了太多事情，而他一直没有机会来思考自己的感情问题，失去巴基的这五年以来，他千疮百孔的心也彻底随着巴基的消失化成了灰烬，直到巴基重新站在他身边的那一刻，他意识到，他是他生命中的唯一，无论友谊，爱恋，亲情，他都是唯一，不会再有别人了。

 

显然巴基被这突如其来的表白弄得有些不知所措，他红了脸，实在无法应对史蒂夫的深情。

 

"史蒂夫……我……我不知道……你那么好，你应该……我是说……"

 

史蒂夫猜到了巴基的顾虑，他毫不犹豫地打消了他的念头，"八年前你就问过这个问题了，你值得，巴基巴恩斯永远值得史蒂夫罗杰斯，值得一切。"

 

他坚定的眼神不容置疑，巴基怎么会不相信史蒂夫呢。他叹了口气，说道:"你永远都知道怎么说服我跟着你做傻事。"

 

"你知道我不会勉强你的，如果你真的不想要我的话。而且，这不是傻事，这是史蒂夫罗杰斯做过的最正确的决定。"

 

巴基看了一眼史蒂夫，"Jerk，你又怎么知道我想要你？"他刻意加重了"想要"这个词。

 

"秘密。"史蒂夫挑了挑眉。

 

"哈，你肯定去了未来，偷看了剧本。"

 

"当然没有，你知道时空旅行只能回到过去。"说着，他们越靠越近，直到巴基缩短了他们之间最后的距离。

 

真正和史蒂夫接吻的感觉比他曾经幻想过的要好太多了，让他不知道到底哪个更加不真实一点。他们停下的时候，巴基还意犹未尽地身体倾向史蒂夫，对方摸了把他的长发，又在他的鼻尖上落下一个轻吻。

 

"接下来我们该干什么？去约会吗？"巴基有些腼腆地问道。史蒂夫牵起巴基的手，两人并肩朝复仇者总部走去。

 

“约会，当然会，如果你想的话，就今天晚上我们可以去找一个餐厅，我会准备准备的。我们还有一些事情没解决，战争遗留下来的一些问题，我得先去和弗瑞，托尼他们商酌，不过不会花太多时间，你会和我一起的吧，巴克。之后我们该去布鲁克林买个房子。“他把巴基的手握的紧紧的，嘴角禁不住上扬。

 

巴基侧过头看着他的爱人，他生命中唯一的爱人，说：“当然，史蒂夫，我和你在一起直到最后。”

 

结束

 

[I]这里关于红骷髅我不太清楚官方的说法所以用了私设

[II]出自漫画“过时之人”


End file.
